halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor
What is the corporation in Halo that makes MJOLNIR? I remember Master Gunns Mentioned it. He Mentioned the place it came from not the people who made it.--Ryanngreenday 23:51, 22 September 2006 (UTC) probably just a UNSC department --Climax Viod 20:35, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Master Gunns said it was from Songnam, Korea Its part of a top secret project in ONI, so I doubt it was made by a civilian Military Contractar.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:01, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Pronunciation The pronunciation is actually "Mee-ohl-nihr"; I dunno where the given pronunciation comes from, but it's wrong. --s. I added a revised pronunciation guide. --Cu Mark VI? Are we completely sure that the newest pictures of the Chief are in Mark VI? The color looks kind of different...I think we should remove the image because of the possibility that it is Mark VII.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) I think I agree. The newest images of the Chief from H3 are most likely the Mark VII(or whatever the folks at Bungie decide to call the next version;) So we shouldn't presume to know the facts regarding it's designation...even though it's very likely. It's almost definitely not the Mark VI, though. For the same reason we should label any references to the Mark VII armor as speculation, since we don't have factual data on it yet. Keep the images, because they are dynamic, but don't mislead the readers.--Cu Roi 19:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Actually, if you look at a zoomed in picture of the new halo 3 hoodie, there is a caption below the MC saying: UNSC Mark VI Mjolnir --Dockman 22:53, 5 January 2007 (UTC) I am just thinking, what does it matters if his visor reflects things Master Chief is seeing?--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) its more realistic. Walking_Pnemonia''talk''| 14:07, 23 January 2007 (UTC) and it looks cool Walking_Pnemonia''talk''| 14:12, 23 January 2007 (UTC) The article states that John is the only one to have recieved VI. However, if you look on the cover of GoO, a Spartan wearing VI is in the background. That's Kurt in the MJOLNIR MARK V armor!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:49, 26 January 2007 (UTC) I think it's Mark VI Because Halo 2 Takes coarse over a very, very, very short period of time so I don't think there would be enough time to even make a Mark VII! Kerek 09:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Mark V who assumes that They were the only ones wearing Mark V? i was always under the assumption that everyone was getting the new armour-Fred swaps damaged parts of his Mark V with someone who had died! why would they be the only ones to have it? *What in god's name did you just say? CaptainAdamGraves 04:12, 6 January 2007 (UTC) read the article. under the Mark V heading, it has what i'm talking about. Help a friend out: Mark IV I dont care if it's speculation, I don't care if it's fanfic... I really need all information of the Mark IV Mjolnir armor. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 04:13, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Mark IV or Mark 4 MJOLNIR is the first operational series of MJOLNIR armor. Marks I-III are all prototypes. Mark IV has no shields. --UNSC AI 22:30, 9 January 2007 (UTC) What did you just said? Kurt-051 have recieved the cut down version of the MJOLNIR armor, it was mentioned in Ghost of Onyx (or did I carelessly missread the article?)--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:09, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Kurt has his old MJOLNIR suit, but he chooses to wear his SPI armor instead because he doesn't want to feel separate from his S-III unit. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:42, 22 January 2007 (UTC) No, I am talking about the distribution of the armor, Kurt recieved one, why his his name not written on the article?--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:56, 23 January 2007 (UTC)